


Pools and Shower Rooms

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Smut, brief or mild nipple play, but that's not important lol it's just mentioned, chan's in the swim team, college minchan, they have sex in the shower room basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: Minho thinks Chan is spending too much time training in the university's pool, so when he drops by after dance practice, Chan decides to make it up to him. Or, alternatively, they have sex in the shower room.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Pools and Shower Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever to write full-blown smut hehehe. I'm sorry if it's bad or cringey, but I wanted to try something new and had this idea for some time. It's not really a unique, out of this world, new idea. But, I wanted to try writing it on my own. Hope you enjoy! Please please please read the tags as warnings!

“Are you a mermaid or something?”

Chan hoists himself up on the pool’s ledge, sitting with a chuckle, “What brought that about?”

Minho smirks, arms crossed as he stands a few feet away from the pool, “You spend way too much time in the pool. I don’t know, have you watched Aquamarine?”

“Yeah,” Chan starts, ruffling his wet hair, “I’m just...training. You know how swimming matches are super important to the university.”

“Wish they could think the same of the dance club’s performances and competitions.” Minho half-pouts, half-grins.

The other male shakes his head and finally stands up, “I’m sure they do, Min. How was practice?”

“Good, fun, exciting. Felix came up with a really cool move for me and Hyunjin.”

Chan walks over to Minho, placing a quick kiss on the latter’s lips. Minho pretends to scowl at the water dripping from Chan onto his shirt, but he giggles either way. “Let me just shower up and I’ll be with you in a bit.” Chan smiles.

Minho smirks, and Chan already knows how his boyfriend’s mind is working right now. “I haven’t showered either. I came here right after practice so I probably stink as well.” he hums.

“Just say you want to shower with me, dork.” Chan laughs, grabbing his bag and gesturing for Minho to follow him.

Minho mocks Chan’s words by imitating what he said with a high-pitched, whiny voice before jogging after his boyfriend, "You're the one who needs to make it up to me."

"And I will."

While walking to the shower room, they cheerfully talked about the stupidly amusing and outright idiotic antics Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin did while practicing in the university’s dance room, and Chan would just laugh because honestly...he was the same with Jisung and Changbin.

But as soon as the two reached the shower room, the mood slightly shifted. At this hour, no one else really went to the university’s pool, either busy with classes or filing into the cafeteria for dinner while it was still open for a few more hours. And if other student athletes were sweaty after training, they opted to shower in the dorms’ shower room instead. The pool showers were deserted unless there was scheduled team training.

But there wasn’t, and that was more than enough encouragement for the couple standing in front of one of the shower stalls.

Within seconds, both Chan and Minho dropped their things onto the small bench nearby. Chan stripped off his swimming attire while Minho got out of his sweaty practice clothes. The smirk on Chan’s face was the last thing Minho saw before his boyfriend smashed their lips together.

Minho let out a muffled whine at the aggressiveness of the action, hands flying to Chan’s shoulder for support. Chan gently pushed Minho inside one of the shower stalls, using his foot to slowly close the door. Once closed, he turned the water on to hide at least some of their sounds.

He pushes Minho against the cold shower walls, a stark contrast to their slowly heating bodies. Chan’s hands find purchase on Minho’s hips, gripping tightly but careful not to hurt his lover. His lips devour Minho’s own mouth, sucking harshly on the latter’s bottom lip. Minho runs one hand down Chan’s chest and torso, but the other male catches him before he gets to his crotch. 

“Why don’t we play a game and see if we can make out without touching each other’s dicks?” Chan says innocently as he pulls away from their kiss, but his eyes hold so much mischief it makes Minho excited.

Minho pouts, glaring as sharply as possible, “You’re the absolute worse, Chan.”

Chan can only laugh, his lips brushing against Minho’s. “You love challenges, Min. Right?”

“Yes…” Minho trails off, tongue darting out to lick Chan’s lip quickly.

Chan winks, his laugh a melody to Minho’s ears. Without another word, he resumes kissing his boyfriend. Their lips mold together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces that were meant to connect. Chan keeps a firm hand on the back of Minho’s neck, angling his head to his liking in order to deepen the kiss however he wanted. 

Chan reaches his free hand up, his fingers ghosting over one of Minho’s nipples. He brushes his thumb against the erect bud just as he slides his tongue in Minho’s mouth. The simultaneous action emits a delicious moan from Minho, making Chan smirk. “You’re a fucking tease.” Minho whines in between kisses, but Chan silences him with a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

Chan lets out a low groan when Minho tugs on his hair, finding amusement and arousal with the way Minho’s tongue tries to wrestle with his own for dominance. Chan inevitably wins, taking hold of his lover’s tongue and sucking on the muscle. He lets go, alternating between tangling their tongues together and nibbling or sucking on each other’s lips. Minho keeps moaning into his mouth, whines needier and needier every second.

It doesn’t help that Chan continues to toy with his nipple with his finger, and now, he pulls away from the kiss only to latch his mouth onto Minho’s other nipple. Both buds now given attention, Minho has to bite his lip to stifle the dirtiest moan ever. This causes Chan to push him harder against the wall, and he can feel himself getting hard, leaking just a bit, and the strain on his dick too much to bear. While Chan rubs his nipple with one hand and his tongue swirls the other, Minho begins to buck his hips, rubbing their erection against each other. He immediately moans at the relief of contact, throwing his head back against the wall. 

Chan lets out a breathy moan before teasing, “You can’t do it, can you?”

“You said ‘no touching’, Chan.” Minho smirks weakly, “I’m not touching as my hands aren’t even on our dicks, so grinding doesn’t count.”

“Smartass.” Chan smirks, mimicking Minho by also grinding against him so that their erections rubbed against each other.

At this point, Minho ends up becoming a moaning mess who doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He’s grabbing everything - Chan’s hair, shoulders, clawing at his back, gripping his biceps, planted against the wall. The more Chan teases him, grinding their dicks together in a painfully slow manner, the more Minho needs him.

“Channie, please fuck me now.” Minho rasps, not sure how much longer he can take the teasing.

Chan can see how his boyfriend is about to fall apart in pleasure, and with fond, warm eyes, he looks into his eyes. “Now? Here?” he tilts his head.

Minho nods eagerly, a small whimper leaving his lips when Chan stops grinding. “Hurry up.” he whines while rolling his eyes.

“Fine, fine.” Chan laughs.

He kisses Minho once again, tongues immediately swirling together in a heated dance. Both their arousals were already leaking out due to the foreplay, and technically they had sex this morning, so Minho was still pretty open from then. Thus, Chan slipped himself into Minho’s hole with ease and swiftness.

Minho lets out a long, satisfied moan when Chan fully fills him up, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s torso. Chan supports him, circling his arms around his waist. “Ready?” he asks quietly.

“Please.”

Chan doesn’t waste a second, his thrusts strong and deep from the beginning. Whimpers, whines, and all sorts of curses leave Minho, his ragged breathing tickling Chan’s lips. “Damn, Minho.” Chan says in a raspy voice, moaning when Minho clenches, “You feel so good.”

“Damn right I do.” Minho tries to sound cocky, but his words come out shaky when Chan hits his prostate and he ends up moaning.

“Ah, right there, Channie.” his breathing becomes strained and throaty, words slurred by his whimpers.

Chan kisses Minho with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. The squelching sound of Chan thrusting into Minho paired with skin-against-skin and the wet kissing sounds, mixed with the chorus of their moans and groans, fills the shower room.

Despite the seemingly lustful and pornographic scenario, both Minho and Chan always saw sex as something raw and deep for them. It was pleasurable, yes, but it was more than just physical pleasure for them. It was also their way of expressing their love for each other, a non-verbal message that they were united and a part of each other.

Chan continues to relentlessly and skillfully hit Minho’s prostate head-on. "Channie, don't stop." Minho breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut.

Chan grunts, leaving sloppy kisses and tender nibbles on Minho's neck. "Are you close?" he rasps.

Minho can only whimper, nodding his head eagerly. Chan continues to pound into his boyfriend at an unforgiving pace, rolling Minho's nipple with one hand and kissing his lips while moaning into each other's mouths. After one more delicious thrust, Minho reaches his high and releases, his cum spilling between their stomachs. After Minho moans Chan’s name into his mouth while kissing, Chan follows soon after, spilling inside Minho.

Some cum leaks out of Minho’s hole when Chan pulls away, and as soon as Minho unwraps his legs from Chan’s torso, he feels his knees go wobbly. His boyfriend has to support him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other hand cups his face.

“Now I think we should really shower.” Chan laughs warmly, pressing a chaste kiss on Minho’s nose, right where his mole is, “We smell like sex.”

Minho giggles, patting Chan’s chest, “Yeah, I agree. But we can’t really do anything about the whole room smelling like sex.”

“It always smells like that, Minho. I don’t think we’re the only ones who do it in shower rooms.”

“Obviously. Now, let’s shower so we can cuddle in the dorms. You need to make it up to me for spending too much time in the pool.”

“Wasn’t this enough?” Chan laughs in amusement as Minho begins to properly shower.

Minho smirks, feigning a look of innocence, “Perhaps one more?”

“Just you wait ‘til we get to the dorms, baby.” Chan teasingly rubs Minho’s torso with soap, “I’ll make sure the next round is more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first time ever writing anything like this so I hope it was alright!


End file.
